The Reaper's Son
by cheater boy - A
Summary: Hei was on his way home when he stumbled upon a scene. There, he saw the child who was said to be contractor and brought him home. What lies ahead of them now that Hei involved the child in his contractor life? [there may be changes in the plot. I DO NOT OWN DTB.]


**Hello readers! This is my first time here in Darker Than BLACK. This chapter suddenly popped out of my mind, so I may or may not update this. Depending on how many will like this.**

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

Hei was walking back to where his team was temporarily taking shed with bags of groceries in both hands for lunch when he stumbled upon a scene. Curious as to what caught the people's attention, Hei stopped by and tip toed to see what had happened behind the tall men. One of the tall men went out, giving away his position which the lightning contractor took. Now he had a good view.

What Hei saw was a park and at the middle of it was a child in blue winter jacket; his hood was up. Hei's eyes held a surprise as he watched the child covered in blood, crying in his hands, and was surrounded by dead bodies sprawled everywhere. The corpes' bodies looked like bombs were implanted inside them and exploded at the same. Furthermore, the child was also surrounded by police force, guns were all pointed at him.

"Calm down, boy. We won't hurt you. Just come with us and everything will be okay." Misaki Kirihara, who regained her position after a year, said. She was confused, seeing a contractor cry was something they would never expected to see.

"No...! I-I killed th-them. But-but I did not...mean it t-to hap-pen. Everyth-thing is not o-okay...and will nev-never be." the child said between sobs. He just killed several individuals, though against his will. Because of that he was surrounded by those scary people with guns and those apathetic stares from the citizen. If there was only a hole under him, he would gladly fall in it and spend his life in there to repent.

"Contractors don't have guilt, so why cry now?" one of the male officers with the same rank as Misaki said, earning a glare from the latter.

"... Because... I dun wanna ki-kill."

The acused child, who was said to be a contractor which he denied, kept on crying and it seemed he won't stop until he felt safe. Dealing with unstable contractors tested the authorities' patience. They had to act rationally so as not to startle the child. Scaring him may result to another predicament, involving dead people.

Calming the child was something they had to do first.

Misaki told the child she won't hurt him. She just wanted to ask him some questions.

"Please stay away!" the child, face still covered by his hands, exclaimed when he noticed Misaki neared. He was afraid of hurting her. "Do-don't come closer!"

"Calm down, little boy... I won't hurt you." Misaki tried once again, approaching him until she was close enough to touch him.

The child kept on crying in his hands.

Misaki held her hand slowly. Her hand trembled a bit out of nervousness as it slowly made its way onto the child's shoulder.

Apparently, the boy tensed, noticing how near Misaki was from him and emitted a force that pushed the officer away.

She landed on her back.

The boy was shocked at what he did, so he took a step closer to the officer and said, "I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

BANG!

The boy was shot and Misaki panicked in the arms of the police who helped her up.

"Don't shoot him!" Misaki yelled an order when she saw them prepared to fire again. She then tore herself from the grasp of the police and run to aid the fallen boy, but before she could reach him, someone had already stole him from her.

BK-201 stole the boy and escaped, disappearing into the woods that surrounded the park.

At a secluded area stood an old Japanese styled house; trees and bushes made it difficult to get into it unless you really knew the way.

The door slammed open, surprising the inhabitants. Standing by the door frame was a sweaty Hei, a small child on his arms, and his bags of groceries hanged on his elbows.

"Who...?" Suou trailed off. She was in the entry way, sweeping the floor, and Mao rested on her head while Yin stood by the door to the living room.

"Help me." Hei ordered her, not paying heed to her question.

Suou dropped her broom and rushed to helped Hei with the bags. She then went straight to the kitchen and placed the bags on the table when Yin appeared before her, saying that Hei needed her assistant.

Hei lied the boy on the futon and tucked him in the blanket to fight off the cold winter.

"Hei." he heared Suou called from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw the girl carrying a bowl of water and a damped cloth.

"Look after him. I'm going out to buy medicine for his fever." and with that said, Hei stood and made his way out.

Suou watched his retreating back. She wondered why Hei brought a child. She wanted to know why he did it since contractors do not act according to their emotions.

Contractors do not dream.

Contractors are liars.

That was what she was told of, but what she did not understand was the real meaning behind Hei's words.


End file.
